Does Love Mean Pain?
by J.ShellyReed
Summary: What if Bella lived in a broken home? What if in that broken home was her abusive boyfriend? Can the Cullen's save her? Or is she doomed to a life of pain only to end in death? Rated M for abusive theams
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: OK so no one liked my first fan fic. But just think. What if Bella was abused by not only a boy but Charlie wasn't a cop and her parents never got divorced and she lived in a broken home. Could the Cullen's save her or is she doomed to live a life of pain._

Preface:

_With each strike of his hand her hope leaves her_

I never thought I would be abused by this boy I loved him with all my heart and I thought he understood what my life was like.

_With each slash of the knife her heart screams in pain_

I told him when we first got together that I lived in a broken home he knew that Charlie tried to kill me at least two times a day. He knew René did drugs and badly abused alcohol. Then he hit me in front of Charlie. Now he lives here and with him I have been to the hospital a lot.

_Now with a pull of this rope her pain will end and she will finally be free to fly_

_A/N: Ok so there is my preface. The lines are a poem I wrote for this. I have never been abused but any talk of suicide and being alone and in pain has come from my own experience with my own attempts at suicide myself R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: OK here is chapter one. Please be nice I have never written a story about abuse before. Criticism is welcome but constructive criticism is better. Disclaimer I don't own Twilight or new moon I only own Alex, Sirena, and Allia_

Chapter one: This pain is too much I want it all to end

"You know what to do Isabella now do it I don't care how sick you are!" Alex demanded as I was trying to push him off of me with all my strength but I had none. This was the third time this week when I was supposed to be resting that he forced himself on me. "Alex please the doctor said that I had to get rest or the cuts wont heal right." I said in my attempt but he pulled out the same knife he used last time. "Isabella if you don't I will do it again only this time I will make sure you die now do it." He said as I opened my mouth and he forced me one again to give him head. After he was satisfied he left the room and left me there crying again. And in my crying I though out loud. "What if I didn't take any of there abuse any more what if I killed myself?" "No I couldn't what about everyone I try to be friends with." I said and stopped Alex was right outside my door no doubt not wanting to wait any longer to finally take my virginity and I know I couldn't fight him off because if I did he would get what he wanted. "Alright Bella it's time to give me what I want. I knew the drill I just couldn't find the energy to stand up and he saw that so he ripped me from the bead and stood me on the bead over him. He ripped my pants off and put his head in between my legs and I whimpered in pain. When he finished that he pulled his pants down to reveal his erection and slammed me down and thrust himself inside of me I screamed in pain and him thinking it was in pleasure thrust himself again going harder and faster and I screamed louder and louder in pain until he came inside of me and left me there crying myself to sleep.

The next morning as we left for school I couldn't stop thinking about last night and how much pain I was in write now so when I was in class I just wrote.

_All this pain and all these scares mean nothing now_

_All this pain that flourishes inside now comes out_

_This one cut becomes two_

_This blood comes out in a rush_

_My head begins to spin_

_My vision becomes dark_

_The end never felt so right and so sweet._

By the time I was finished it was lunch and I noticed that Alex wasn't there and I heard my friends talking about a boy and then Jessica nudged my arm. "Bella he is coming over to you don't look so dead." She said and my head snapped up to see a beautiful boy with bronze hare and extra pale skin walking over and looking right at me. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand and I shied away from it if Alex should walk in I would never be able to live it down. "I'm so sorry about the Bella is acting she is just really shy that's all." Jessica said and I got up I didn't want to be here any more Alex was sure to find out about this and so were Charlie and Rene I couldn't deal with getting beat again. "I'm very sorry about what has happened to you my father is a doctor and if you would like I can take you to see him and he can check you out." Edward said. I hadn't heard him come out but I looked at him and started to cry. "Oh Isabella," That made me cry harder and I fell to the cold we cement beneath me. "P-lease d-don't call me that." I said through my sobs and his eyes looked pained "So would you like me to take you to my father… Bella?" He asked and I'm not sure if I was meant to here the pause before my name. I just shook my head unable to find my voice through my sobs. "Please hold on one moment." He said and he ran back into the cafeteria. He came back out with five other people and the big one whispered something to Edward and then picked me up. "It's alright now Bella you are safe." Edward said and we walk towards his car.

_A/N: Ok I hope you like it. The poem was a poem I wrote a few months ago and I felt it fit my story. R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok so because some people have asked me to post longer chapters starting now I will post longer ones and thank you to everyone who reviewed and added my story to there favorites list. Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or New Moon I own Alex though and two other people to come Sirena and Allia._

Chapter3: Please save my broken sole

"_Bella no one especially you should have to deal with that. I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore."_ He smelled my neck and kissed it lightly I used all my strength which was very little at this point and pushed him off of me. "Edward please, as much as I appreciate that if he sees me with you he will kill me. I'm sorry I can't be friends with you." I said as I got out of the car and slowly ran to biology.

(_A/n ok I will change p.o.v's at times and this is one of them)_

_Edwards's pov_

As I watched her run inside I realized just how dangerous what I had just dome was. I was about to kill a girl who's boyfriend rapped her and who's father tries to kill her. I had to get out of hear I had to get away. About an hour into my drive my cell phone rang. "Hello" I said as I answered my phone. "Edward where are you I just had a vision about that Bella girl you took to see. And she was crying. For you." Alice said and I pulled over the car. "What? Why would she be crying for me?" I asked in amazement she didn't even know me and was crying for me. "I don't know all I saw was her lying in a pool of blood and what looked like semen and she was crying and saying your name. I think she may die." She said I was in Alaska at this point and could get back in time I had to think of something and fast. "Alice I almost killed her I cant go back not now I…I don't know what to do." I said and she was silent. "Edward," She hung up the phone after she said that. I drove for another hour until I was finally at my destination to clear my head

_Bella's pov_

Edward pealed out of the parking lot and I just collapsed in pain from running and then I heard it. "Bella!" Alex said and he sounded furious. "No, No, No this can't be happening not now." I mumbled to myself. "Bella pick your ass up off the ground we are going home now!" Alex said and ripped me from the ground and dragged me to the car. He threw me in the back seat and I just stayed there lying down and I could see where we were going but I had a feeling it wasn't the house. He proved my theory when he stopped the car and pulled me out onto the hard asphalt. "Bella, Bella, Bella, how could you think that I wouldn't know you were with Edward Cullen? Did you forget that Mike Taylor and Eric are my best friends? You stupid whore they saw you run outside and they saw him fallow you so they went to investigate and saw you get into his car. I swear if you told him anything I will kill you." He said just before he kicked me so hard in the stomach that I past out. I woke up on my bedroom floor covered in blood and cum and I started crying. "Edward, Edward please save me please save my broken sole I need you please." I whispered and used all my strength to pull myself up to go into the bath room. I filled the tub all the way to the rim and got in with all my cloths still on and before I fell under I whispered a poem.

"Lost in this world of darkness I see no friendly faces and I feel so lonely and cold. It seems I am drowning once more but I still try to breathe though it hurts inside. I try to move on and smile but don't see the light to help me as I wait to once again smile and not just to hide my pain but to be truly happy. That is my one wish to smile and not to feel and fear this pain I feel so sharp and hard inside my heart. Now I will let this water consume my very being." I said the last part as I finally to a deep breath and flipped over and let myself sink into the darkness.

_Alice's pov_

I was sitting at home with Jasper when everything went black and once again I saw Bella only this time she was face down in a bathtub I figured it was about 6:00 when she did this which left me with twenty minutes to get to her. When everything fazed back I jumped up and ran out the door in hopes I would make it in time.

_B pov_

I awoke to hear and annoying beeping sound which I recognized as a hear rate monitor and I knew that I had failed. I opened my eyes to find Alex sitting next to me with a very pissed off look on his face. When he saw that I had woken up he didn't look at me. "You know Bella that was not smart the Alice girl said she came over and found you face down in the tub. You belong to me and you disserve what happens to you every single day even your parents say it that is why they allow me to have you." He said with hatred in his voice and I winced in pain. "Aw does the little baby wegwet not dieing in the bath tub." He said in a baby voice and I started to cry. "Ok miss Swan you are free to go home now." The doctor said when he walked into the room. Alex just looked at me with a hard look and left so I could get dressed I knew what was going to happen when I got home and I was not looking forward to it.

_E pov_

I had been here for a week and no word from anyone in my family I missed every one and I was worried about Bella I hope Alice was able to keep what she saw from happening. "Tanya I am going to go home now I think I will be ok I will just need to hunt more to keep her safe." I told Tanya getting up to go pack. "Ok but please be careful we can't have you doing anything rash remember it's not just the boy that is doing that to her it's her family as well." Tanya warned and I nodded. "Edward," "Yes Allia." I said and turned to see the newest member of the Denali coven behind me. "I and Sirena want to come with you." She said and I knew Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind so I nodded and she ran off to tell Sirena. As I was packing I was thinking poor Bella she didn't deserve the life she lived no one did I just hoped I could get home on time. When Allia Sirena and I got in my car I sped off back to Forks back to save Bella.

_B pov_

I had only just gotten to my room when Alex came in and pushed me down onto the bed and who was with him shocked me. It was Mike Tyler and Eric and the all had lustful looks in there eyes. "Guess what whore because you were with the Cullen kid I get to use you to make money and Charlie even agreed to help." He said as Charlie walked in my room I couldn't help but cry I knew what was going to happen. "Ok Mike because you told me about her being with Cullen you get to go first." Alex said and Mike stepped forward and smiled lustfully. Mike ripped my cloths off and pulled off his pants wile the others held me down. Mike got on top of me and thrust himself inside harder then Alex had when he rapped me and I screamed the most blood curtailing scream I have ever screamed that only made them hold me tighter and him go harder and it went like that for a few hours then when Alex was finished I couldn't believe who stepped up next. "Charlie!" I said completely shocked and I saw the glazed look in his eyes and realized he was drunk and he was going to rape me. I could have just died right there and really wished I would.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Yes Bella was raped by Charlie in the end of the last Chapter and again the poem she said before she attempted suicide was something I wrote. Disclaimer the only thing that is mine is the idea and Alex, Allia, and Sirena. Oops I messed up this is chapter3._

Chapter3: My Bronze Angel

_E pov_

When I got home everyone looked grave and when I tried to read their minds they blocked them. "Edward it's getting very bad I fear she won't make it much longer." Carlisle said and I looked at him quizzically. "Alex brought his friends over to the house and they all took turns rapping her and then Charlie rapped her she is trying to find ways to kill herself and I am afraid she is going to find the way that's going to work." Alice said and then everyone noticed Allia and Sirena. "This is Allia and Sirena they are the two newest of the Denali coven and would like to join our family." I said and left them to introduce themselves I had to think. Was it really that bad? I have to do something as fast as I can I have to make the choice or she would end up dead.

_B pov_

Alex was the one who woke me up the next morning. He was moaning and then I realized the weight on top of me. I ripped my eyes open to find that once again Alex was rapping me and once again I thought that as soon as I was alone I was going to take my blade and I was going to end my pain. He got off of me and gave me a death glare. "Get your ass out of bed and get ready for school." He screamed at me. And I crawled out of bed slowly and crawled over to my dresser to get something comfortable for the day. I hadn't seen Edward Cullen in over a week and was afraid I would never see him again. I knew I would be alone during lunch so I decided that's when I would do it I would kill myself in the girls bath room and I would finally make Alex see how much he hurt me.

Alex drove me to school in silence and when we got there I saw Edward's silver Volvo and I felt a wave of relief flow through me but looked over at Alex and the fear flowed through me again. The whole past and as soon as lunch came I went to the girl's bathroom but was stopped by some one that was standing there.

_E pov_

Alice saw that Bella was going to kill herself in the girls' bathroom. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to wait outside that bathroom and when she went for it I was going to stop her. I couldn't let her end her life not when it seems I have fallen in love with her. The first four hours dragged and I kept praying that she wouldn't try it sooner and when the fifth hour bell rang I ran to find Alice and the rest of y family. "Ok Edward what's the plan?" Alice asked me when I got there and my whole family including Allia and Sirena had worried looks on their faces. "I want Alice, Rosalie, Allia, and Sirena to wait in the girls bathroom incase she finds a way around me and gets in there and Emmet Jasper and I will wait outside to try and stop her now we have to hurry." I gave out orders and ran I couldn't risk loosing her not now not that I made that promise.

_B pov_

Edward was standing in front of the girls' bathroom he was blocking my only escape from Alex and the abuse I suffer everyday. I wanted to get to know him but I couldn't I had to rip my heart out just so I could be selfish and end the life I live. "Edward what are you doing here I told you I couldn't be your friend Alex would kill me if he saw me with you. He already threatened me. Please go away." I begged but he took a step forward and put his arms around my waist. "Bella are you going to be so selfish as to take that blade in your pocket and kill yourself when there are people in this world who love you?" He whispered in my ear and pulled back. I was shocked. "Who in this world could possibly love me? My boyfriend beats me my Family wants me to die what do I have to live for in this world when my only friends live to serve my abusive boyfriend. I am completely alone. Why should I care?" I said in tears and that's when I saw the rest of his family and two people I didn't recognize. "Bella why don't you come with us and we will show you that there are people who don't want you to die even though you may not know them." This was one of his family that I didn't know who said this and I was completely shocked. "Isabella get your ass over here now we are going home!" Alex screamed at me from the car and I gave them a pleading look to say both please save me and I'm sorry and ran off.

_E pov_

"Isabella get your ass over here now we are going home!" Alex screamed at her and it took everything in me not to run over to the car and snap his neck to save this beautiful angel. Before she ran off she gave us a pleading look as if to say please save me and I'm sorry at the same time. "What do we do?" I asked turning to my family. "Not we you." Alice said and I gave her a quizzical look. "Edward you have to save her. You have to let her know that there really is someone in this world that can love her that can protect her. If anything else I think if we want to save her we have to change her." Rosalie said the last part with a sad look on her face but she knew it was true as did I. I ran strait to her house and jumped in her open window and the site I saw was horrible.

_B pov_

I knew what to expect when I got home Alex was going to beat me and then he was going to rape me I was on the verge of giving up when a thought hit me._ Maybe he wouldn't rape me anymore if he thought I wanted it._ It was worth a try so as soon as we got in my room I kissed him more passionate then I ever kissed him even when I loved him and he didn't hit me he pulled me in closer that's when I heard it a light thud on the floor and we both turned to see Edward staring at us with hurt in his eyes.

_A/N: Kidding I couldn't end it there I hate cliffie's_

"Isabella what the hell is he doing here?" Alex screamed at me and an overwhelming feeling of fear passed through me as realization came into Edward's eyes.

_E pov_

Bella was Kissing Alex very passionately and Alex screamed at her. "Isabella what the hell is he doing here?" That's when I realized she was trying to protect herself and he was pissed. "Well Isabella since he came and interrupted us I guess he gets to watch what do you say?" He said looking at her and she gave me another pleading look I had to do something and just as I was about to he did the worst thing possible. He punched her in the stomach. "Well Isabella what do you think. Ow god damn it" I punched him "How does it feel to be hit you bustard." I snarled at him and grabbed Bella who was now collapsed on the bead and I could tell on the verge of death I had to get her to Carlisle as soon as I could he had to save her.

_B pov_

I had a feeling I was out for a wile and when I opened my eyes I saw him. My bronze angel with his face in his hands and the sound of beeping. "Edward." I said and he looked up. "Bella thank god Carlisle was able to save you." He said coming over to me and taking my hand. "I am going to go get Carlisle please holed on." He said running out the door. I just laid my head back and closed my eyes. "What am I doing?" I mumbled to myself before drifting off to sleep again.

_A/N: Ok so there it is sorry about spelling errors I don't have anyone to look over my stuff and have no clue how to get a betta sorry_. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here is Chapter 4 please be patient with me this is getting kind of hard to write I am running out of ideas to make it stretch. Disclaimer: well I think you all get it _

Chapter4: What to do when no one loves you

_E pov_

_I fall to the floor in this pool of blood_

_I thought you would leave me alone if you thought I wanted it_

_I was wrong_

_You hit me again and again until almost death_

_You brought others here to hurt me_

_Now here I lay dieing by you_

_You who I though loved me_

We were sitting at my house she still doesn't believe that anyone could love her. Luckily we are on break so she doesn't have to see them and they don't know where she is but she won't speak to anyone here no matter how many of us try to tell her we love her. "Bella dear would you like something to eat?" Esme asked and she looked up at her and smiled a small smile. "Yes thank you very much." She said and I smiled she was slowly coming out of her trance she seemed to be in. _"Edward talk to her she seems very afraid I think she needs to learn she can trust us." _Esme said as she left and I nodded. "Bella are you ok now?" I asked walking over to my black leather couch but not moving close to her. "I still can't believe you said I could stay hear I don't deserve this I only ever deserved what I got at home." She said and I was appalled that she could think she didn't deserve the love of a family. She didn't even know what we were but she seemed afraid. "Bella this poem you wrote is beautiful but," "Why do you care so much?"

_B pov_

He was saying something to me but I wasn't sure what it was. I had to know, I just had to ask. "Why do you care so much?" he looked shocked when I asked him that. It was our last day of vacation and if he wouldn't tell me why he cared so much I won't burden them all by my presence. "What do you mean why do I care so much? Bella you don't deserve the life you live. You deserve…" He stopped what he was saying and walked over to me, slowly sitting down and putting his arms around me in a protective hold. "You deserve a loving family and someone who can treat you like the beautiful, caring and wonderful person you are and not like a toy made to hurt." He said and I looked up into his topaz eyes and for the first time in my life I knew what it was like to feel safe but there was something else. "Thank you." I said starting to cry and burying my face in his chest. "Thank you for caring and showing me that I do deserve something more then I have but please tell me why are you trying so hard?"

_E pov_

She finally sees that she doesn't have to live that life but now we have to tell her what we are and what her reaction might be scares me. "Bella please wait here a moment." I said reluctantly letting her go and walking out to talk to Carlisle. I walked to Carlisle's study and quietly knocked on the door. "Come in Edward." "Carlisle I think it's time we tell Bella about us, she seems to trust me and I think she needs some true friends." I said and he looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Edward you do know that we will have to change her if we tell her." "What more does she have to live for?"

_A/N: sorry for the short chapter I kinda ran out of ideas and I have to go to school_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ok folks sorry for the shortness of the last chapter I will make up for it in this one I promise. Disclaimer: I don't think I need to say it but I will anyway I own nothing but poems and Alex, Sirena, and Allia. For anyone confused the pronunciation would be (Allya) _

Chapter4: To save the life of the broken

_B pov_

I was sitting in Edward's room looking out the window wondering why I thought I didn't deserve love and then I pulled out my journal an began to read two poems I wrote

_She's beaten and bruised_

_She's cold and alone_

_She's torn_

_She looks in her mirror _

_She only sees his face_

_He hit her again_

_Only today_

_All she wants is for the pain to end_

_Now she stands were she will die_

_This cold steal in her hand_

_She raises it to the sky _

_It plunges to her chest_

_I have gotten my wish at last_

_Is said with her last bit of breath_

_She's broken and torn _

_With no where to turn _

_She's lost and alone_

_With no where to run_

_Her once beautiful pale skin _

_Now has blue and purple stains_

_Her once unscathed wrists _

_Now have slashes and blood_

_Her once clear blue eyes are stained with red_

_Now here she is her breathing slow_

_Her heart is stopped_

_He stands over her crying_

_What has he done_

_She is gone_

_He is alone _

_With this gun_

"Oh Bella sweetie did he ever really try to kill you?" I heard Esme say in her usual motherly tone and I figured if they were planning on telling me their secrets it was about time they all heard my story. "Um Esme do you think that at the meeting I would be able to finally be able to tell you my story?" I asked and she looked very happy. "Bella dear we would all love that we have wished you would tell us ever since Edward saw you that day," "Esme, Bella it's time for the meeting." Rosalie said and she gave me a sorrowful look which left me a little confused. We walked down stairs and everyone was sitting together except Edward and Carlisle I knew Carlisle and Esme would be sitting together so I went and sat by Edward as far from him as the couch would allow.

_E pov_

Bella and Esme came down stairs and only Carlisle and I were sitting alone and Bella realizing Esme would sit with Carlisle she came and sat by me as far as the couch would allow. I tried not to show the hurt on my face but I'm sure it showed anyway. "Everyone, Bella has agreed to tell us what her life was like before Edward intervened that day." Esme said and I looked at her shocked and she smiled sheepishly. "But please feel free to go first." She said and I looked at Carlisle. "Ok Bella please do not be afraid by what I am telling you but we are vampires," He paused and everyone looked at Bella she looked shocked but not appalled which amazed all of us. "We brought you here because no one deserved to be hurt like you were and well I think I should leave the rest to Edward." He said now giving me the floor. "Bella please do not take this the wrong way but, the reason I walked up to you that day was because your heart sounded as if you were dieing," "I was slowly losing my will to live." She said and we were all absolutely shocked at her reaction. "What?" We all said in unison. "The day before you all met me as I told you Carlisle and Edward Alex raped me. I had also been in the hospital for a week after Charlie and Alex both tried to kill me, I was giving up all hope I had thought about suicide many times before but what kept me from actually doing it were the girls I thought were my friends." She said and I couldn't help it I closed the space between us and gave her a hug. "Bella sweetie you are safe now don't worry none of us will let anything happen to you we promise." I said and she calmed down a bit. "Please start from the beginning I'm sorry I interrupted." I said and she smiled and lightly hugged me back. "Thank you Edward and all of you," She took a deep breath. "ever since I was little Rene and Charlie have neglected me. Charlie was a drunk and at least two times a day he would make and attempt to kill me wile Rene sat there and did her drugs and laughed at my screams of pain, then when I was in my last year of middle school I met Alex and we started off like any other couple. He was kind, sweet and funny and I thought I could trust him. I told him everything about my home life, then in our freshman year other boys started to like me and he became very possessive, and that's when he started hitting me. He would come over my house all the time and when we were in my room he would constantly beat me for no reason and I started to hate the man I loved. Then one day as he was leaving I wouldn't give him a kiss and he punched me in front of Charlie. At first I though Charlie was going to run him out of the house by the look on his face but instead Charlie laughed and told him he was welcome to live there. For the past two years I been called a mistake a whore and a burden and that's why I asked you why you cared so much and why I was loosing my will to live." She said and we all just stared at her not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to save the life of the broken.

_B pov_

After I finished telling everyone my story they just stared at me and I was on the verge of tears I just knew they thought I was all of that, I just knew now one could love a burden like me. "Bella Please don't doubt yourself like that you deserve better then what you had you deserve what a true family can give you even if it is a family of vampires" Jasper said shocking me. "What?" "Bella if you would like you can be part of our family but if not you can stay with us until we find a better family for you." Carlisle said but I could see that everyone wanted me to say I would be in the family. "I, I don't know I do really appreciate it but I need to try to get the life I didn't have before, but at this moment I am sure it will be a yes." I said and everyone smiled and it was obvious that Edward was trying not to jump on me and give me a hug. "Well then I guess our meeting is done. Bella unfortunately we do not have a guest room set up just yet so you will have to continue staying Edward until we can get your room set up." Carlisle said and the look on Edwards face made my heart sink the more I was with him it seemed the more o fell in love with him. "That's ok I don't mind we haven't been having problems." I said heading for the stairs when I felt Edward's cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella if you don't feel comfortable with me actually being in the room I can always stay down here when you are asleep." He said and I tried not to show that I was hurt. "No Edward I don't mind at all it is your room after all I wouldn't want any hard feelings between us." I said and he seemed happy but upset. "Ok Bella," He paused. "Bella can I ask you a question?" He asked when we got into his room. "Sure Edward what's up?" "If you decide that you want to become a vampire –I'm not saying you will- would you want a… a boyfriend?" He asked and I suppressed a smile. "Edward why would you ask that," "Ok I get it nevrmin," "Of coarse I would be your girlfriend." I said and he looked up a light in his eyes. "What." "Edward you were the first person who helped me when I went back to school, I honestly didn't think you would like me so I said I had to think about it but because I know you do I will tell Carlis," He pushed his lips to mine with need and my whole body went limp.

_E pov_

Her lips felt so warm and soft against my ice cold ones, I needed this, I wanted this and here she was in my arms and it felt so right. "I have to tell Carlisle that I would like to join your family." She said pulling away and walking down the hall to Carlisle's office. I stood there for a moment and then fell back on my black leather couch. "So it looks like Edward finally fell in love." Emmet said teasingly and I growled lowly at him. He walked out laughing. "Carlisle said that we will do it at the end of the school year so we won't have to transfer schools in the middle of the year." Bella said walking back into my room and sitting on the couch facing me. "So what are you going to do until then?" I asked her and she looked sad. "I will be going back to live with my family until then I am a little scared to be honest I don't want to know what I am going to have to deal with when I get home." She said and got up to walk out of the room. "Bella," "Yes"

_A/N: Yes I am leaving you hanging. Thank you all for your reviews and critiques and I hope this makes up for the shortness of my last chapter. Here is a question for every one. Should I change the chapter name? If yes please give me ideas. Thanks_

_J. Shelly Reed_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yay Chapter 5 sorry I haven't updated I have been grounded so this chapter is not going to be as long as my usual. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight New moon or Eclipse just the few people I created_

Chapter 5: Death or a New Life

_B pov_

"Bella," "Yeah" "I promise if will be there if he tries anything, I want you to call for me I will hear and come running. I won't let any of them hurt you again." He said and turned around to walk back to his couch all I could do was run to him and put my arms around him. "Thank you so much Edward you don't know how nice it feels to finally have someone who cares about you." I said sobbing and he turned around and put his arms around me. "It is all in the name of love my dear." He said kissing me on my forehead and I left to go back to the place where I would die. The ride there was silent I didn't want to leave the safety of Edwards arms but I knew I had to we had to make it seem like the abuse was to much and I killed myself by jumping off a cliff so my goal was to writ my note and hide it at the Cullen's where I would go every day after school for "physical therapy". "Ok Bella you know what you have to do if they try to hurt you Call for Edward if I know him he will be near by and be able to save you." He said and he sounded so sure I had to believe him. "Ok thank you, listen I am going to write the suicide not now and hide it at your house is there any way you can keep it there with out anyone knowing?" I asked and he smirked. "If by anyone you mean Edward then yes I can he will not know your plan to attempt suicide only Alice and I will know and we will be there to save you when you do." "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." "Bella please I would like you to call me Carlisle if you are going to be part of my family." He said as I got out. "Ok thank you Carlisle, for everything." I said and walked up to my own personal hell.

Three weeks had past since I went back home and the abuse had only gotten worse. I had sat with the Cullen's everyday since we planned to change me and I planned to tell Carlisle I could wait until the end of the year today after school. "Bella, What are you thinking?" He asked me and snapped me out of my trance. "Oh just that I have to talk to Carlisle when I go to your house today after school." "Bella how bad is it? I know there is something you are not telling me." He asked and I just couldn't tell him what I was planning I had to lie. "It's getting worse I have to ask him if we can move up the date of the change." I said and he held me close. The rest of the day past slow Alex looked as if he was going to kill me if I actually went home which I didn't intend to do.

_E pov_

Bella had been acting strange all day and when we got home I went to talk to Esme about what I was planning to do for Bella and sitting on there bead was a not in Bella's hand writing. I picked it up and was horrified by what it said.

_Dear Alex, Charlie, and Rene,_

_I know you probably don't care what I am going to say but today I am going to end my life. You have all helped on killing me and I am very sorry to leave you with that burden. I have nothing in this world I have no love I don't have any real friends. If I let you continue what you have been doing you will kill me. I am not being selfish I am saving my self from you. _

_-Bella-_

She didn't feel she had love in this world she didn't feel, she had any true friends. Why was I bothering with anything about her? I put the letter down and went to my room.

_B pov_

"Thank you Carlisle so you will have someone bring my note to my house for me right?" "Yes Bella I will have Rose bring it over after Alice, you and I leave." "Ok I am going to go say by to Edward then I will meet you and Alice down stairs." I said as I walked down the hall to Edwards and my room. "Edward I'm leaving for a wile I will see you later goodbye." I said when I didn't see him right away. "Bella why did you tell me you would be my girlfriend when you don't feel you have love in this world?" He asked and I realized he was standing behind me. I had to do it I had to tell him. "Edward I wrote that note for my family. Carlisle and Alice are going to take me to get my stuff and then I am going to leave another note saying that I am going to drown myself but in reality Carlisle is going to take me out of the state so I can be changed." I said and he put his arms around my waist. "Edward what," "Bella please not now just run away we can move to another town another state. Just please don't damn your soul so soon please." He said and I just looked into his eyes and put my head on his chest inhaling his intoxicating smell and cherishing the moment. "I don't know how much longer I can last." I said finally breaking down into the much needed tears that had been waiting to come out since I met the Cullens.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a wile I have been grounded but I am going to try and make this chapter a lot longer._

Chapter6: can fate save a love or is there destined pain

_E POV_

Bella broke down in my arms she really was loosing all hope, I had to do something. "Bella," She looked up at me the tears staining her cheeks. "Bella if you think that is what you have to do you can but I really would rather you tried to hold out a little wile longer I will not let them hurt you Carlisle can tell them that you have to be under constant supervision and one of us can stay here at all times and the rest of us can go to school and tell people that you fell down," "Everyone knows he abuses me at least all the people who care. He has let his friends have there way with me as well." "Oh Bella," I said embracing her in a huge loving comforting hug and she did what I didn't expect. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed. "Thank you Edward you are the first friend I have ever had thank you so much." "Bella no one deserves what they are doing to you now lets go tell everyone our plan.

_B POV_

Edward and I went downstairs and were greeted by 6 very sad faces and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist tighter then ever and I was just confused. "What happened?" Edward asked as he pulled me down on one of the comfy white leather couches. "Bella they know you aren't coming here for treatments." When Carlisle said this my eyes grew wide in horror. "What how, Mike." I said and Carlisle nodded. "Alex had Mike fallow you and he has been spying on you everyday since this started. I am afraid if we send you back there you will be killed. We are running but we need to make sure you won't be upset about," "No I wont but what are we going to do for cloths?" I asked and Emmet smiled and held out a duffle bag. "I got you some big cloths for until all your burses I don't think any of us would want the people in our new town to think we hit you when we all love you very much." Emmet said and I smiled. "Thank you, all of you but I think I need to be alone now to just let everything sink in." I said and went up to mine and Edward's room. I sat on his couch facing the window and put my chin on my knees. "Hey Bella?" A small voice called from the door. "I'm sorry to bother you but," "It's ok…" "Allia, I wanted to tell you that no matter what happens in life we will all protect you." Allia said with a smile and went out with Edward coming in right behind her. "Sorry about that, so how are you holding out?" He asked me as he came to sit down. "It's all slowly sinking in that my life is slowing falling apart at the seams but at the same time becoming like nothing I would have ever expected it to be and it's all thanks to you and your family thank you so much." I said throwing my arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

_E POV_

She was so warm and all I wanted to do was take away her pain so I put my arms around her and hummed her lullaby I wrote one night wile she was asleep. She stopped crying and slowly fell asleep in my arms, exactly where I wanted her to be. "Bella I promise as long as you are here with me I will never let him or anyone else hurt you. I love you Bella." I whispered as I laid her on the bed that was put in for her sake and walked out to let her sleep. "_Edward we have to leave now get Bella._" I walked to Carlisle's office and knocked on his door. "Carlisle she is asleep what do you," "She is going to ride with you so put her in the backseat of the Volvo and let her sleep she needs her rest after all she has been through." Carlisle said and I went to get Bella.

_B POV_

It felt like I was asleep for a wile and now it felt like I was moving. I sat up quick to prove my little theory about moving. I was in the back seat of Edwards Volvo. "Oh good your awake would you like me to get you something to eat?" He asked and I nodded my head. We drove for another fifteen minutes when he pulled into a subway. "What would you like?" "I usually get a six inch Italian style with nothing on it." "And what would the lady like to drink?" He asked with a smirk and I giggled. "A Vitamin Water, Raspberry and apple if they have it. Please." I added that in so I didn't sound rude. "Your cloths are in the trunk you can change if you want to I will get you food." He said getting out and opening my door in what seemed like the same second and then opening his trunk for me. I went around to the back and pulled a pair of baggy jeans and a big sweatshirt from the duffle bag of cloths Emmet stole from my old house. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. I had full lips that were a little too puffy and had cracks from many busted lips. My nose was scared from many breakings and my eyes were puffy and red from always crying. Stepping back I saw that the bruises were so close together that my skin looked like it was naturally blue and purple. I just had to turn away from the mirror before I started to cry again. I quickly put my cloths on and went out to find Edward. He was sitting at a table by the door staring out the window. "Thank you Edward." I said and he seemed to come out of a trance. "Oh you're welcome Bella." He said and that was the last word said the whole time. We walked to his car and as I went to get in the front he stopped me. "Bella you don't have to sit in the back I only put you there so you could sleep, you can sit in the front with me." He said and I went to the front. He turned on the radio came on and I sang along.

_**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity**_

CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket   
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity

CHORUS  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket   
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry

La Da Da Da Da Da

When the song finished I sighed and closed my eyes. "Bella your voice is beautiful." He said and I blushed deep red. "Thank you, that has always been the only thing I have had and I really love that song." I said and he reached over and took my hand in his. "Bella you know you will be safe now I promise." He said and I believed him. I just had a gut feeling that everything was going to be ok from now on.

_A/N: Ok folks that are it for does love mean pain. I am writing the sequel the title is going to be freedom for love or more pain and yes Alex is not gone for good. Also Edward will finally tell Bella that he loves her and they will have a special moment. _


End file.
